Naruto medio
by Otaku Sabaku no
Summary: naruto se emociona al encontrar una vieja leyenda descuvierta por jiraya, pasa por pequeños problemas en el viaje, llega a un lugar con aguas encantadas, pero no tiene idea de que ese lugar le canviara la vida. lo malo es que eso no acaba aqui. SSxN y mas
1. Chapter 1

_**I Principio**_

___-__**o**__-__**o**__-__**o**__-_

"Se cuenta la historia de un lugar en donde los guerreros pueden fortalecerse y multiplicar sus habilidades, un sitio más allá de los limites conocidos por su gente, un paraje sin explorar ni gobernar, un lugar al que solo si estás preparado para aceptar el reto que la vida te da puedes entrar.

Se dice que es un punto al que solo una vez se pude entrar si es que logras llegar. Muchos han viajado, pocos han llegado y no contando al único que ha logrado volver intacto. Los que han salido cuentan que es un lugar hermoso, vista de lejos aparenta ser un lugar de relajación, donde miles de posas de agua se encuentran. Sin embargo al llegar te das cuenta de que una infinidad de palos de bambú se encuentran incrustados en la delgada línea de tierra que separa a cada una de las pozas, donde te ves obligado a caminar luchando con el fuerte viento que amenaza con derrumbarte.

Pero si llegas a caer ten por seguro que tu vida nunca volverá a ser la misma"

-Eso es genial oba-chan, déjame ir a ese lugar- dijo el rubio entusiasmado- ya he vencido al vejete de Madara, he traído al teme de Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea, ahora quiero superar ese reto antes de ser hokage. Seré el segundo en completar el reto, seré el mejor ninja del mundo.

-pero que mocoso- refunfuño la mujer, sobándose la frente- cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no me llames vieja. Y en segundo lugar solo es una leyenda que el viejo Jiraya encontró cuando inicio sus viajes de joven.

-con mucha más razón, ero- sennin siempre iba a lugares fantásticos para entrenar, prueba es la montaña de los sapos, déjame por lo menos intentarlo!- suplico casi de rodias.

-que ya te dije que no, aparte de que eres el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, eres lo suficiente despistado para perderte- se puso de pie, dando un golpe con la palma avienta el escritorio. Ese niño no entendía que se negaba a dejarlo ir, por el peligro que representaba viajar más allá de las cinco grandes naciones y la tierra del hierro. Y también porque savia de su mala orientación, ya lo había comprobado en varias misiones de gennin: primero la prueba con el equipo de Konohamaru, y luego la de prueba con Kiba y Hinata, donde la perjudicada había sido la pobre chica.

-no me dejas de otra que tomar medidas drásticas- el chico con la mirada sombría, empezó a realizar varios sello, apareciendo un clon de sombra

-no serás tan idiota como para atacar a la hokage?- Yamato que estaba como guardaespaldas de la mujer se puso en guardia

El rubio empezó a temblar y apretar los puños con mucha fuerza, con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos lleva la mano a su estuche de armas. La mujer no podía creer que su adorado "nieto" llegara al punto de querer atacarla, levantar un arma en su contra. Eso era decepcionante y dolía en demasía.

Pero la sorpresa fue grande al ver al chico dirigirse a su copia y entregarle su monedero, para susurrarle:

-por favor, por el bien de nuestro futuro, ve y compra la mejor botella de licor, lo más rápido posible. Sé que no me arrepentiré de estar en quiebra por unos días- y dejo ir a la copia, que salió lo más rápido posible por la ventana.

-que fue…eso- susurro para sí mismo el hombre, ya se imaginaba que Naruto les estaba tomando el pelo.

-por favor Tsunade- sama!- pidió otra vez el rubio. La mujer lo miraba incrédulo, era la primera vez que le llamaba de esa manera.

-que te estas fumando! Que mierda…- la mujer se puso a meditar, para luego estallar- SEGURO QUE EL IDIOTA DE SASUKE TE ESTA INFLUENCIANDO! ESE TE ESTA METIENDO DROGAS!

-En la Arena-

-"porqué presiento de que alguien está ablando más mal de mí que lo normal"- pensó el chico fijando su vista en la ventana de su cuarto.- seguro que es el clima desértico, tengo confusiones.

-cómo crees?- dijo nervioso- " la única que me hace alucinar de a colores eres tú y Sakura. Maldita fuerza bruta"- el teme pude ser bastardo, arrogante, terco y hasta marica si quieres, pero no es vicioso, bueno, sin contar con la obsesión de querer matar a Itachi hasta lograrlo- miro un poco molesto a la mujer, por que esta se estaba que partía de la risa

-tengo la leve necesidad de torcer el cuello de Naruto- un escalofríos recurrió su espalda- pero que extraño. Creo que dejo el trabajo para mañana.

- no puedo creer que soy testigo de cómo hundes a tu amigo con esta estupidez, cuando hace dos años lo defendiste ante el Raikage- de brazos cruzados y con una gota en la sien, regaño el ANBU al chico que solo podía rascarse la nuca nervioso

-lo siento? Jejeje- dijo dudoso

-mejor vete a entrenar o algo- la mujer le hiso señas para que saliera y la dejara "trabajar"

-ya volví!- sonrió victorioso el clon del rubio, los dos se vieron a los ojos que brillaban con entusiasmo- y además conseguí de lo mejor a buen precio- le entrego la bolsa de papel y a gama-chan con un poco de dinero, le dolía ver a su sapito así, pero se alegró de que no quedara totalmente vacío como creía que terminaría. Luego de agradecer a su copia la desapareció.

- ahora sí, es momento de que conozcas el poder de Namikaze- Uzumaki Naruto!- Puso la bolsa con la botella sobre el escritorio y formando nuevamente unos sellos dijo- este es el jutsu más poderoso que jamás conocerás!- una nube de humo lo cubrió por completo- _KAWAI NO JUTSU!_

De la nube salieron unas manitas que tomaron la bosa nuevamente, cuando se disipó los presentes no vieron nada, hasta que se hoyo un carraspeo al lado del asiento de Tsunade. Los presentes se quedaron con la boca más que abierta.

A su lado se encontraba un pequeño niño como de siete años, mechones de su rubio cabello caía delicadamente sobre su frente, con la piel dorada de forma uniforme, con su par de expresivos ojos viendo directamente a la mujer, en ellos tenía una mirada de pena casi a punto de llorar, los rosaditos labios formando un pequeño puchero, las mejillas con un suave tonito rosa. Vistiendo una camisa negra unas tallas más grandes, de manera que esta se deslizaba por su hombro. Sus manitas sostenían algo detrás de su espalda.

-por favor Tsunade oba-chan, déjame hacer el viaje y así volverme el mejor sucesor que puedes elegir para hokage- su voz dulce parecía haber sometido a todos los ocupantes en la sala en algún tipo de gennjutsu –nótese que por lo general hay varios ANBU con la hokage, y que Naruto nunca ha sido bueno con las ilusiones, así que es su encanto lo que hechiza- así que aprovechó que la mujer estaba en su poder y le dio un beso en la mejía, cerrando los ojos como concentrándose en dar lo mejor en él.

Cuando se retiró, la voluptuosa mujer estaba más que sonrojada, nunca se imaginó que una imagen tan inocente sería tan erótica, era en serio que ese niño sabia como conseguir lo que se proponía.

-esto es un regalo para ti, la mejor botella de sake de todo el país del fuego- le entrego la botella a la mujer que a duras penas se dio cuenta que le entregaba algo, seguía metida el su ilusión- te quiero mucho oba-chan- tímidamente viendo en otra dirección, con las manitos en la espalda y frotando el pie derecho en el otro volvió a decir- me dejas ir?

-si- susurro

- gracias!- se abraso a ella con toda la felicidad del mundo, se separó de ella y deshizo la transformación- no habrá mejor ninja que yo!- celebro como loco, dando saltos aquí y allá

-que bajo he caído- molesta consigo misma se resignó, siempre supo que él era su debilidad y aparentemente el muy aprovechado lo había descubierto, pero esa la vengaba- pero no iras solo-

Al instante se quedó paralizado, si alguien iba con él, eso significaba de que no solo él se podría hacer más fuerte, esa era una mala treta de la vieja para joderle.

-Como el equipo siete no están en la aldea, aparte de Yamato, iras con Neji y Kiba, será como una forma de vacaciones para los mayores, tú y Kiba dejaran de flojear de una vez por todas.

-no tengo de otra?- pregunto con aura depresiva

-ninguna- cruzada de brazos dio a entender que no sería más flexible con él- haya tu si quieres esperar los dos meces que tardaran Kakashi y Sakura buscando nuevas medicinas con la nube, o a Sasuke y Sai que vuelven cuando terminen unos trabajos con el Kazekage.

-cuando me puedo ir?- pregunto resignado a su suerte

-si deseas ahora mismo, solo deja de molestar, le daré los datos del lugar a Yamato, pero ya vete y déjame sola!- ya fastidiada termino por correrlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_AL DIA SIGUIENTE_

-no sé si creerte Naruto, pero con tal de dejar de hacer misiones, con gusto y te acompaño a cualquier lugar- Kiba quien estaba sentado en el lomo de Akamaru sonreía ladino- de todas formas, ver cómo te ocurren un montón de cosas por idiota es muy divertido-

-maldito Kiba, yo que pensaba en la pasaríamos genial los dos, tratando de ser mejor, así como una competencia- deprimido el chico se inclinó sobre el pilar de la puerta de la aldea.

-si eso querías, hubieras esperado que Lee volviera de entrenar con Gay-sensei- el otro chico que se encontraba en el lugar se voltio para ver a sus compañeros- solo espero que no molesten, me gustaría meditar en ese lugar, suena a que es muy pacifico

-como digas Neji- contestaron los dos de mala gana, el de ojos perla solo les ignoro

-dejen de pelear y comencemos el viaje, tenemos un largo camino por recorrer- con esas palabras del capitán, empezaron el largo camino con dirección al norte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron alrededor de diez días antes de llegar al mar, entre berrinches de Naruto por querer viajar hasta de noche y llegar lo más pronto posible, los gruñidos de Akamaru las dos primeras noches, peleando con los animalillos de bosque, las quejas de Neji por necesitar un baño antes de dormir, los suspiros de resignación de Yamato ya que más que otra cosa, en lugar de ser ANBU desde que conoció a Naruto se volvió su niñera, indirectamente, obviamente que si el rubio se llegaba a sospechar le armaría la gorda.

Ni siquiera sintieron el calor del desierto al atravesarlo, las rocosas y empinadas montañas, ni que hablar cuando atravesaron un fétido pantano, y cuando se desviaron del camino al llegar a un cañón, que era imposible de atravesar, ni Yamato quiso gastar energías en tratar de hacer un puente sobre el.

Pero al fin llegaron al final del largo recorrido, se encontraban frente al mar, tenían que cruzar antes del anochecer, aparentemente el lugar estaba custodiado por grandes bestias que serían más fácil detectar con la luz.

-creo que empieza la parte difícil del viaje, son pocos quilómetros hasta la isla, ya es un hecho que el lugar existe, pero estas aguas están infestadas de molestos bichos- con seriedad Yamato ponía de sobre aviso a los jóvenes, cierto que no eran niños, ya tenían entre dieciocho y veinte años, pero la hokage se los entregó a él.

-qué tipo de…cosas hay aquí?- pregunto el Inuzuka, cansado de tanto caminar ese día, ya que el entrenamiento era para él y no el perro, de tal manera que fue obligado a dejar a su amigo con su madre, quien se encontraba en una villa al paso de su camino.

-espera cualquier cosa- Neji quien había activado el byackugan, observaba tratando de distinguir algo- no puedo ver nada en absoluto, estamos ciegos y podríamos caer en un ataque sorpresa.

-es un reto de todas formas, si fuese fácil no sería divertido- el rubio se dirigió a la orilla del mar dispuesto a empezar una carrera sobre el agua, pero el chackra fue absorbido por el agua.

Impresionados los demás al ver como el rubio caía de rodias al agua, solo se observaron llegando a la misma conclusión, eran presa fácil.

-no quiero ser chuleta- dijo ya Kiba mas asustado que otra cosa- no es justo, para colmo sin chackra, como nos defendemos.

-no seas tonto, tenemos que empezar a nadar- Naruto empezó a desvestirse hasta quedar en sus bóxeres negros, guardando la ropa y sus otras cosas en la mochila- así será más fácil, la ropa no me estorbará, anda Kiba nademos hasta la isla- sin esperar más el chico se tiró al agua.

-tonto- Neji lo miraba impasible, cuando le rubio ya llevaba un poco de distancia se dirigió al mayor- Yamato-sempai en este momento usted no se encuentra en el agua, cree que le sea posible armar una pequeña embarcación con remos o que trabaje con pedales.

-en un instante- estirando su brazo sobre la arena comenzó a formas un bote con remos, un poco espacioso- con pedales no ha podido ser porque nunca he visto el diseño de alguno.

-vamos, manos a la obra, no dejemos que el tonto de Naruto se aleje más- así los tres llevaron el bote el agua, subieron y comenzaron a remar.

En poco menos de veinte minutos ya habían alcanzado al chico, que asombrado casi se ahoga cuando Kiba le golpeo con el remo la cabeza.

-maldita sea, por qué no me dijeron que pensaban hacer un bote?, el agua esta helada, me entrara pulmonía- se quejaba el chico, queriendo aparentar la vergüenza que tenía por adelantarse a los hechos.

De la nada en bote fue golpeado en un costado, todos trataron de agudizar sus sentidos, tomaron sus armas para estar preparados para cualquier cosa, volvieron a sentir otro golpe y luego se escuchó una risita proveniente de las espaldas de los ocupantes.

-_han sido muy astutos al no seguir nadando en el agua, de haberlo hecho mi mascota se los hubiese tragado_- sentada en la popa se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros largos que tapaban sus desnudos pechos, piel con un suave tono azulado y una especie de falda hecha de algas entretejidas al muslo, con cautivadores ojos verdes y seductores labios rosado violáceo.- _pero de mí no se escapan. No por nada soy la dueña de estas aguas. _

Al momento comenzó a elevar una suave tonada, sus labios apenas entreabiertos dejaban salir un sonido dulce, como una canción de cuna.

A los viajeros los ojos empezaron a pesarles, se sentían como en un pequeño trance. Neji a ser el más resistente a los gennjutsu llevo lentamente su mano a su estuche de armas, sin importar que tocara, solo que tuviese filo, se provocó una herida en la palma de su mano, movimiento que logro estimular su red de chackra, de esa forma salió de la ilusión.

Al sentirse en poco mejor, el castaño tomo la mano de su capitán para repetir el mismo movimiento, este parpadeo confundido, así que el joven se fue por sus compañeros. Al girar solo logro ver como la extraña mujer tomaba a sus amigos de los brazos disputa a hundirse con ellos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue coger de la cintura al más cercano a él, Kiba. Pero la mujer arrastro consigo al rubio.

Trato de llegar a la popa y coger el pie del rubio, mas no lo logro, sin embargo se percató de como su superior se arrojó al agua al rescate del rubio.

Todo se veía oscuro, sentía mucho sueño, su cuerpo pesaba, sentía que algo tiraba de él. Recordó la voz de la bella sirena, y salió de su ensoñación, más cuando quiso respirar se dio cuenta que le era imposible…


	2. Chapter 2

**Que tal yo aquí de nuevo. Quiero decir que todo lo que tenga que ver con Naruto es propiedad de un genio japonés de nombre Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**-o-o-o-**_

_**II La sirena**_

_Todo se veía oscuro, sentía mucho sueño, su cuerpo pesaba, sentía que algo tiraba de él. Recordó la voz de la bella sirena, y salió de su ensoñación, más cuando quiso respirar se dio cuenta que le era imposible… _

-o-o-o-

Cuando no pudo respirar libremente, su instinto de supervivencia se activó. Despertó automáticamente tratando de volver a la superficie y respirar el preciado aire. Forcejeo y golpeando el brazo de la sirena se liberó, nadando lo más rápido posible a la superficie.

-¡_tonto mocoso! ¡Cómo te atreves a golpearme!- _ furiosa y en un segundo llego donde el desesperado chico, propinándole una patada en el estómago, que logró sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder por el golpe y la sensación de morir ahogado, logro ver como una ráfaga de kunai eran proyectadas a la mujer. Esta logro esquivarlos de forma velos, pero una segunda ráfaga la tomó por sorpresa lastimándole la pierna y brazo derechos.

La sirena saco con fuerza las armas incrustadas en su carne, viendo como la sangre salía a borbores.

-¿_quién eres tú para venir, invadir mi territorio y atreverte a tocarme con tus juguetes de niño?- _ la rabia de la sirena provoco que el agua a su alrededor comenzara a girar violentamente, formando un fuerte remolino.

Yamato sorprendido se apresuró a tomar a un Naruto inconsciente, que comenzaba a hundirse en el profundo mar, volviendo rápidamente a la embarcación que se agitaba en la superficie.

-o-o-

-¿qué es eso?- pregunto Kiba a su compañero, señalando como una sombra se acercaba a ellos rápidamente.

-no tengo idea, el mar se ha agitado de la nada, no lograría distinguir ni a una ballena así.

Cuando la sombra llego a la superficie pudieron ver a su capitán arrastrando a Naruto desmayado. El hombre les advirtió del peligro, ordenándole a Neji ponerse en guardia, mientras Kiba le daba primeros auxilios al rubio.

-yo no le daré respiración- dijo molesto

-hazlo, eres el único que no puede luchar en estas circunstancias, tus jutsu son en conjunto con Akamaru.- lo regaño Yamato

-¿_piensan que los dejare vivos, luego de arruinar mi bella piel?…será mejor que empiecen a rogar por sus vidas- _ la sirena emergió sobre una columna de agua y con fuerza arrojo sobre ellos fueres chorros.

Yamato al ver la situación, rápidamente realizó una serie de sellos logrando que un el agua se elevara formando un escudo protector.

- cof…cof…creo que esto se está poniendo feo- dijo Naruto ya consiente

-esto es tu culpa, si no hubieras fastidiado con el asunto yo estaría con en las aguas termales con Shino- le grito Kiba, golpeándolo al instante

-por qué con Shino?- lo vio pícaro el rubio, provocando que el castaño se sonrojase

-pues…po…porque…¡porque no dejan entrar a los perros!- medio contesto

-aja… así pongámosle- Naruto no era idiota, despistado pero no tarado.

-¡_oigan! ¡El asunto es aquí, no con quien van a bañarse!_- comento la sirena, en pose diva- _tengo asuntos que atender…mi cabello debe lucir hermoso y el agua salada no ayuda mucho._

_-¿_es cierto que el extracto de algas marinas y nácar es bueno para que se mantenga brillante y fuerte?- pregunto Neji a la mujer.

-_ ¡si es buenísimo!. Te lo recomiendo, lo necesitas… se nota un poco frágil- _le dijo tomando un mechón de cabellocastaño_-¿pero lo tienes muy suave y brillante, como lo haces?_

A los demás chicos le caía la gota en la nuca, ¿desde cuando todo cambio de una pelea a intercambio de tips de belleza?

-¿por qué mejor no nos dices que quieres de nosotros? ¿Por qué vienes a nosotros?- pregunto Yamato

-a ti te quiero matar, ¿mira como me dejaste la piel! ¡Es una marca! Y el rubio tiene que ser el padre de mis hijos, ¡él lo prometió!- contesto como si una niña caprichosa fuera.

Los tres hombres voltearon hacia el rubio, que con los ojos en blanco contemplaba espantado la idea de la mujer.

-yo…yo no he abierto mi boca- dijo nervioso- es más, ¡ni te conozco!- grito aterrorizado, apuntando alarmado a la mujer.

-otra más Naruto, ya le prometiste una hija a Shion- lo vio acusador Neji

-¿que Shino que?- pregunto con el alma partida Kiba y lagrimones empezando a salir de sus ojos.

-Shion, Kiba, dijo Shion- le susurro Yamato- ¡Shino es tuyo, nadie te lo quitar!

-¡qué bueno!- suspiro y los demás lo vieron divertidos-digo, que bueno que sea una mujer, con un hombre no se puede tener hijos. Solo que seas mujer, que no es el caso. Naruto es hombre…-y se mordió la lengua, mucho hablo y sentía que el calor invadía sus mejillas

-¡_con que me niegas y para colmo le prometes hijos a otra! ¡Ya sabía yo que tenías mujer, pero me dijiste que arias lo posible para que yo tuviera un bebe sano, fuerte y guapo! ¡Qué volverías pronto, y no lo hiciste! ¡Qué malo y mentiroso eres!-_ la sirena no paraba de gritar y las olas agitaban con mucha fuerza la pequeña embarcación.

-pero yo no tengo mujer, mucho menos hijos- dijo pensativo

-_tu eres namikaze, o no?-_ pregunto viéndolo de arriba abajo- _hasta te vez más joven!_

-si soy Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki-ttebayo-

-_oh! Me equivoque, el mentiroso se llama Minato Namikaze! Te pareces tanto a él! Jeje- _rio nerviosa haciendo aspavientos. Como restándole importancia al asunto

-he…he, se llamaba, falleció hace dieciocho años- dijo Yamato- …y el- señalo a Naruto- …es su hijo-

-_ ah, ya entiendo-_susurro

-¿cómo puede ser que el cuarto le prometa hijos a otra, que no sea su esposa? Qué ejemplo de padre tienes Naru-chan- comento sarcástico Kiba, logrando que el rubio lo quisiera matar con la mirada

-_no me interesa quien haya sido, yo lo que quiero son sus genes. Así que…- _ se acercó a Naruto y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, susurrando de forma insinuante- _ te toca cumplir la promesa de tu lindo, fuerte y varonil padre, del cual tú pareces un clon_.

Ya empezando a hiperventilar, Naruto trato de soltarse de la sirena, pero esta no lo permitía y restregaba su desnudo pecho en el de Naruto.

-ya sabía yo que eras un pervertido como Jiraya y Kakashi! Pero tener sexo frente a otros? No mames pendejo!- Kiba ya sonrojado por la escena los separo- además Naruto no es el único con buenos genes aquí! Yo soy heredero directo de mi clan!

-_te ofreces? Qué lindo!- _dijo con disimulada diversión

-NO!- negó rápidamente y se apartó de ella- Neji!… Neji! Él es el mejor de su clan luego del líder- cogió al chico por los hombros acercando lo a ella- y Yamato- san, él tiene los genes del primero!- cogió del brazo al capitán

-nos estas promocionando, ofreciendo, sacrificando o como le quieras decir. Cierto?- dijo Yamato molesto.

-la verdad? Solo doy a conocer que el idiota de Naruto solo por ser hijo del cuarto no es la gran cosa- dijo, sabiendo que eso molestaría a su amigo-

-maldito perro! Recuerda que yo soy el único humano en la tierra que puede controlar a Kyuubi y mato a Madara- dijo como niño que es ignorado

-_lo único que sé es que ustedes no se van sin darme un hijo. Y gracias al moreno, quiero uno de cada uno!- _ dijo la sirena provocando que los cuatro la vieran como si tal de un ser de cuatro cabezas se tratase.

-o-o-

-esto es lo más vergonzoso que he vivido, hasta hoy!- dijo Neji con el ceño fruncido y los ojos serrados, para no ver lo que pasaba.

-_no me te he preguntado. Solo sigue en lo que estas- _ordeno la sirena.

Neji estaba sentado en la popa, colorado, irritado, con la mano derecha ocupada en su entrepierna. La sirena sentada a sus pies, viendo entretenida la tarea, esperando que el semen del chico callera en las pequeñas esferas azules que tenía en sus manos. Mientras que los otros tres, sentados de espaldas a la escena, rojos por haber tenido que pasar por lo mismo.

-yo y mi boca!- susurro deprimido el moreno.

-fui traicionado por mi padre!- dijo Naruto haciendo circulo en la madera del bote.

-_apúrate chico, los necesito hoy- _dijo ya molesta por esperar-_ te tendré que ayudar- _ dijo haciendo ademan de tomar el pene del ojos perla con la boca_._

-no es necesario…ya termine- dijo corriéndose más por susto que por excitación. La verdad es que él no era de realizar esas prácticas, es más, veinte años y era virgen. Él estaba enamorado y hasta no estar con ella, no estaría con nadie; así se lo enseño su familia, que por más esta decir conservadora de manera retorcida.

-_ya se pueden marchar. Olvidare que me molestaron e hirieron- _dijo haciendo mover su cabello- _y recuerden que estos son mis hijos, ustedes ni piensen en volver por ellos, son solo míos!_

-perfecto!- contestaron los cuatro comenzando a remar en dirección a la isla.

-solo espero que valga la pena todo lo que hemos pasado!- comento Neji.

-o-o-

Los cuatro se apresuraron a bajar del vote al tocar tierra firme. Necesitaban descansar, comer y secarse. Ese era oficialmente el día más raro en la faz de la tierra y no querían seguir despiertos por mar tiempo.

Desde la espesura de la copa de un árbol un par de ojos dorados observaba al pequeño grupo de ninjas.

Continuara…

-o-o-

**Gracias a las personas que leen el fic. Es la primera vez que escribo yaoi, y mi segundo fic. Espero que me den críticas constructivas y disfruten de mi humilde trabajo.**

**Si alguien lee mi perfil se preguntara que hago por aquí?, la verdad es que tengo un virus muy pegajoso y adictivo llamado sasunarusasu, de tal forma que aquí me tienen.**

**En el desarrollo de la trama se darán cuenta de dos cosas:**

**-no soy profesional de la escritura**

**-tengo gusto por parejas poco vistas. Ejemplo: con quien se puede poner a Gaara- chan que no sea con sai, enamorado de Sasuke o naru, o alguna chica? Descúbranlo en los sig cap.**


End file.
